


small little baby hints

by azalea_21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, side narry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalea_21/pseuds/azalea_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants a baby. He just doesn't know how to say it to Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	small little baby hints

''Okay, Louis. Just tell him! His your boyfriend for crying out loud, he'll be happy! Right?'' 

Louis sighed as he stared into his reflection in the mirror. Endless possibilities of what Liam would say running through his mind. 

What if he isn't?

What if he is?

What if he just doesn't answer and freak out and run out the door! 

Liam does change his mind a lot sometimes.

Louis shook his head, Stop it!

Instead of going out the bathroom and facing his boyfriend like the brave person he was, Louis slid down on the bathroom floor and sighed.

It took a long time to even get Liam to understand what he wanted actually.

++ backtrack to a month ago ++

Louis didn't know how to say it, so he decided to just ... give hints.

Hint 1)

''It's too quiet in here'' Louis said suddenly. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, both guys clad in only boxers and the tv in front of them playing some movie they forgot the title off.

The couple were on the couch, lazying around as always and sneaking in some make out sessions. 

Okay maybe the whole morning and afternoon consisted of them making out and maybe they stopped for like 30 minutes to try and pay attention to the movie before Louis interrupted them.

''What do you mean quiet?'' Liam asked, looking at his best friend since forever and boyfriend since he was 16.

''I mean quiet. It's boring'' Louis sighed, trying to give Liam the hint.

''Yes, it's very boring living with your boyfriend ain't it, Lou?'' Liam asked, raising an eyebrow.

Louis frowned and pounced on Liam. Liam chuckled, not surprised and steadied Louis with both hands on Louis' hips. 

''I just want another pair of feet in the house'' Louis tried and Liam grinned.

''Feet?'' He asked again.

''Little feet'' Louis nodded. 

Liam hmm-ed and kissed Louis, them continuing their hot make out session while Louis thought Liam knew what he meant.

Liam didn't because when they went into the bedroom to take it further, he put on a condom and Louis was too hot and messy and say anything when Liam started moving inside of him.

++

Monday evening when Louis came home from the kindergarten he teaches at, he heard a yelp and suddenly a little brown puppy was running towards him out of the room that used to be Niall and Harry's in this flat.

Louis cooed at the puppy's cuteness and picked him up. 

''Aww, Liam must have let you in. Are you lost little buddy?'' Louis said, searching for a collar.

''Nope, Sparks is ours'' Louis looked up at the voice and gave his boyfriend a confused expression.

''What do you mean? You got a puppy?'' Louis laughed, playing with the puppy who was laying down cutely on the floor.

''Well, you said you wanted little feet in the house. I got it'' Liam winked and Louis face palmed himself mentally.

It's either Liam is really dense when it comes to this or he just doesn't want kids.

Louis hoped it was the first one.

Hint 2)

... And he was right.

It was a week after they got Sparks, (Liam named him) and Louis had shouted and shrieked in Niall's ear.

Niall laughed and asked, ''Why don't you just tell him, Lou!''

But Louis didn't know why. He was just afraid he guessed. Liam always wanted to take things slow. Liam was okay with it so what if he wants to wait another 3 years for a kid!

So Niall offered to help. Zayn usually babysits Niall and Harry's twins, Danny and Elise because Zayn and Perrie have a kid that's close to their age, 4 years of age. 

But that night when Niall and Harry went out for some private time, they dropped off Danny and Elise at Louis and Liam's house.

''So, why did you ask to babysit them again?'' Liam had asked when the twins were out of sight and playing with Sparks inside Niall and Harry's old room. 

Louis smiled, happy that Liam asked and sat on his boyfriend's lap.

''Well, we know I'm good with kids since I'm at kindergarten teacher. I wanna see how well you are with them.'' Louis explained.

''Why?''

''Ya know.. for.. practice..'' Louis said, eyes hopeful that Liam got the hint as he stared into Liam's brown eyes from under his lashes.

''Practice..'' Liam muttered when the kids came out squealing and running after Sparks. 

That night, Louis was making tea when Liam suddenly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and kissing down Louis' neck and nibbling on his earlobe.

Louis chuckled and turned around, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck as he tiptoed to kiss Liam on the lips softly. What was sweet and slow soon become needy and sensual as Liam led Louis to their bedroom and Louis waited with a beating heart that wouldn't slow when Liam climbed on top of him.

They were both naked in seconds, Louis begging for Liam who was by qoute, -''Liam, you tease'' - a tease. Louis smiled when he felt Liam bare, almost inside of him but then Liam chuckled and took out a condom.

Louis loved Liam making love to him more than ever but after that, he slept with a frown and frustration tears threatening to fall.

Hint 3)

Liam came home on a Friday, shouting a ''Louis! Babe, come look what I have!'' and Louis was in the bathroom, just tying the strings on his sweatpants when he came out and saw yet another yelping puppy in Liam's arms.

''Liam, you know I love puppies as much as you do but two? really?'' Louis asked but took the puppy from Liam's arms anyway and started to scratch the puppy under the chin.

''Well, it's a female so when Sparks is ready, they can have puppies! Put those babysitting practice to use huh?'' Liam winked and Louis froze. His teeth clenched as he handed Liam the puppy back.

''Babe? You don't like her?'' Liam frowned, disappointed that his boyfriend was upset now.

''What? No, I love her Liam.'' Louis shook his head and excused himself outside for a while. He called up Zayn while walking towards the bus stop 10 minutes from his flat and started shouting and crying in frustration.

How dense can his boyfriend get!

 

Zayn helped him, he suggested to maybe give him hints from outside of their home so that Saturday morning, Louis dragged Liam out of bed for some shopping.

''Shopping? You have 12 pairs of vans sneakers,babe'' Liam said, raising his eyebrows.

Oh, that he notices. 

''Well, I need clothes'' Louis lied, as he drove to the nearest mall.

''You wear mine'' Liam laughed and placed a kiss on Louis' cheek that made Louis' current frustration on Liam to go away. He smiled and stopped at a red light. 

''I want a real kiss'' Louis pouted and Liam chuckled, pressing his lips lightly on Louis'. Louis groaned when the light turned green and Liam pulled away.

 

''Aw, aren't these just adorable Li!'' Liam cooed, holding a pair of baby shoes. Liam smiled, seeing his boyfriend so happy for a pair of tiny shoes made him smile.

''Yeah'' Liam nodded.

''Can we buy them?'' Louis asked and crossed his fingers in behind his back.

Liam looked at Louis confused, tilting his head to the side. 

''Why?'' Liam asked.

''Well they're baby shoes'' Louis explained, like that's the reason why, duh.

Liam chuckled and instead kissed his boyfriend's hair. ''You're being silly babe, c'mon have you picked out your clothes yet?'' Liam asked, leaving Louis alone pouting with a pair of baby shoes in his hand.

 

It has been 2 weeks since the shopping trip and Louis has been ignoring Liam for 14 days. His heart was too heavy. He was scared, mad, confused, frustrated, everything!

... and that was when Liam realised.  
It was a Sunday. Typical lazy afternoon for them? Well, no. Liam came down to watch some tv and that was when Louis went back up the stairs. 

The dogs were with Harry and Niall since their kids loved them so much, Louis actually gave them the puppies. Liam was fine with it, but he was confused. Louis was the one who hinted at him to buy them!

Liam sighed, he didn't like this side of Louis. All moody and sulky.

He wanted to hug Louis again and cuddle him and kiss him and touch his soft feather light brown hair. He wanted to touch Louis is every way possible!

Liam was getting restless on the couch alone, so he went up the stairs to set things straight. He stopped at the door to see Louis in front of the full length mirror, on hand on his tummy which was exposed as he rubbed it gently.

It almost looks like ...

''Louis'' 

Louis jumped, cheeks red. ''Liam, what are you-''

''Louis'' Liam said and this time he ran up to his boyfriend and scooped him in his arms. Louis sighed, resting his head on Liam's shoulder.

''Why didn't you tell me'' Liam murmured, now getting all of Louis' actions.

''I- I didn't know how to, Li'' Louis muttered, feeling stupid all of a sudden.

Liam pulled away with a chuckle. ''A simple, ''Liam I'm pregnant would've suffice. Unless it's not mine of course''

Louis' eyes widened at Liam's answer.

Liam panicked. ''It is mine right?'' He asked.

Louis bit his lower lip from screaming right in his boyfriend's face.

This is Liam. You love Liam, Louis. Calm down.

''Liam, I'm not pregnant'' Louis said, looking down.

''You're not! Then why-''

''But I wanna be pregnant Li! I want to have you're child okay! I've seriously been giving you hints for the past week and you didn't even realise! Sometimes I think you ignore them on purpose! I know, I know you like taking things slow but I love you, Liam and I really want to start a family with you, can you just at least-''

Liam pulled Louis in and pressed his lips on the guy he's been in love with since forever. Liam pushed Louis down on the bed and Louis' eyes widened as Liam hovered over him.

''Louis, of course I wanna have a family with you'' Liam said with a small smile and Louis muttered some curse words before pulling Liam down for a much more heated kiss.

So, Liam made love to Louis with no condoms from that day and the result ...

++ back to present time ++

''Louis, baby what are you doing so long in there? Did you go to the clinic?'' Liam opened the unlocked bathroom door and Louis stood up. It's now or never. 

Louis took a deep breath and faced his boyfriend with a small smile.

 

''Liam, I'm pregnant''

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of like a mini sequel! How about it? comment and kudos! :)


End file.
